Visita de Padres
by OtakuLife121
Summary: ¿Qué podría ir mal en aquella misión? Tsunayoshi no contaba con la inclusión de cierto adolescente peliceleste.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, hace muchísimo que había escrito este fanfic (Aunque aún no lo termino -.-'). ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Disclaimer:** KHR ni KnB me pertecen (Obviamente ;_;), este fanfic fue creado solo para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Las luces se apagaron dejando el lugar en una cómoda oscuridad, dando a entender que la razón del por qué tanta gente que fácilmente podría usar oro como vestimenta, solo para tirarlo al tacho al día siguiente, estaba reunida con elegantes antifaces en el gran auditorio.

Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar un imperceptible bufido lleno de la impotencia y molestia que sentía, mientras se hundía en el cómodo asiento. Sin estar consciente, agradeció que las luces se prendieran después de su imprudente muestra de desagrado, después de todo, se suponía que estaba de infiltrado.

El castaño solo pudo respirar hondo y acomodarse en una pose arrogante, dejando descansar el costado de su barbilla en su puño derecho, a la vez que su pierna izquierda se doblaba sobre la otra, mostrando una falsa imagen de un chico adinerado con complejo de superioridad.

El terno negro acentuaba su figura, su largo cabello, sedoso y liso por el frente y con una cola delgada por detrás, descansaba sobre su hombro. La camisa ligeramente gris estaba abierta por los primeros botones dejando ver un sensual collar de plata (con un gravado característico de la familia Scorpione), y un antifaz del color blanco puro con decorados detallados de oro, aprisionaba parte de su rostro, disminuyendo las probabilidades de ser reconocido.

Sexy... cualquiera que se pusiera a verlo, tendría esa impresión.

El lugar se iluminó con luces esmeraldas, un tono tan delicado y bello que regalaba una sensación refrescante. Que pena que tal ambiente había sido usado por esos despreciables e inhumanos motivos. Tsunayoshi hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contener el malestar que le causaba estar presente en un evento así.

En el centro del lugar, al frente de todo el _importante_ público, se encendieron luces blancas y los telones se abrieron.

Decenas de aplausos y ligeras aclamaciones inundaron la sala.

Y así, la subasta empezó.

El pecho le dolía al saber que sería testigo de aquello que, según su conocimiento, se había estado haciendo desde hace décadas.

 _Tráfico de humanos._

No pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar en las miles de almas que fueron vendidas en ese mismo lugar, y que conocieron un infierno peor que la muerte al estar bajo el mando de las más repugnantes y desgraciadas familias mafiosas. Apretó los puños y su acompañante lo notó. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de personas del bajo mundo. Muchas de ellas con serios problemas con los fetiches, consumidos por la lujuria y con unas ansias inmensas de un nuevo juguete sexual.

 _Asco_... No podía sentir más que eso.

Mientras el castaño adulto con porte imponente materializaba su repulsión mentalmente, el pelinegro a su costado sonreía ante ello. Este ya estaba consciente de la predecible forma de actuar de su pupilo. Incluso con estos años de ser golpeado y abofeteado por la dura realidad, aquel niño puro y bondadoso con un pequeño toque (bueno, grande) de Dame, no había desaparecido del todo.

Un negro antifaz descansaba en su refinado rostro, así como un sensual peinado sedoso y liso, que le daba un aspecto mucho más joven. Já, quién diría que su verdadera edad no estaba ni cerca de lo que aparentaba.

Nadie sabría el esfuerzo que tomó ocultar las inconfundibles y características patillas rizadas.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban aquel par, un guardia de cabello plateado, los observaba sin llamar la atención. Ondular su cabello había sido una decisión que sólo por su querido décimo, llegó a tomar.

Las cosas empezaban a moverse, y nadie se percataba de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** KHR ni KnB son de mi propiedad, este fanfic fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Sus ojos... pesaban. No quería tener que abrir sus párpados. Se sentía a desmayar, con todo dándole vueltas. Lo cual era irónico, pues todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Se sentía mal. Todo en sí mismo estaba mal. Y aun así, su rostro permanecía impasible, sin una pizca de emoción o sentimiento.

Si estuviera incluso dentro de una jaula con un león sin alimentar por días, no era una ridiculez apostar que el adolescente de cabellos celestes mantendría la misma expresión. Siempre.

Después de todo, Kuroko Tetsuya era ese tipo de persona.

Su cuerpo brincaba y se movía al movimiento de donde estaba, parecía estar en algún tipo de vehículo.

Entreabrió los labios, respirando profundamente para aliviar su malestar. No le tomó mucho recordar el motivo que causó su situación actual y no pudo evitar humedecer la tela negra que cubría sus ojos con una silenciosa lágrima.

Sin saberlo, el camión en el cual estaba montado, había llegado a su destino.

 _Otra vez, al mismo infierno._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** KHR ni KnB son de mi propiedad, este fanfic fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Kagami Taiga miraba pensativo el techo de su cuarto. ¿Qué horas serían? No tenía idea, y tampoco tenía cabeza para ello.

Una simple imagen no podía despegarse de su no tan inteligente mente. Esa imagen que vio de casualidad horas antes, y que no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

 _Esa imagen... Esa donde Kuroko parecía querer romperse a llorar._

El día anterior a ese (es decir, el viernes) el profesor les había comunicado a todos los de primer año que la visita de los padres estaba programada para el lunes próximo, y que debían comunicárselo a sus familias.

Al pelirrojo no le importaba realmente, pues obviamente nadie iba a ir por él. Sus padres seguían en Estados Unidos y entendía por completo que estaban muy ocupados haciendo lo mejor posible para poder pagar los gastos y enviarle dinero para que se mantenga. Aunque muchos pensaran que se podría sentir de alguna forma solo, eso no era así. Su madre, cada que podía, llamaba y le mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía con la familia por allá, mientras que Taiga solo se limitaba a escuchar sonriente la voz infantil y enérgica con la que ella hablaba. Con su padre las cosas eran más rígidas, pero era notable el respeto mutuo que se tenían, como padre e hijo, y ambos estaban conformes con ello. Se sentía bien con su situación familiar y el que ellos estuvieran presentes o no en una simple reunión no haría cambiar su forma de ver las cosas.

Apoyó su mentón aburrido, mientras suspiraba y miraba por la ventana. La charla de su tutor sí que daba sueño. Bostezó ante esto.

Los minutos pasaron y el familiar timbre que muchos añoraban, sonó en medio del discurso de su profesor, que solo pudo callarse, recoger sus cosas y hacerles recordar sobre lo de informarles a sus padres por última vez antes de irse.

Muchos dejaron escapar un suspiro mientras se quejaban sobre lo aburrido que había sido y se agrupaban con sus respectivos amigos. Kagami se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo.

—Oe, Kuroko, ¿vamos por unas hamburguesas después de-? ¿Huh? —murmuró al ver la estoica expresión distante del otro— ¿Kuroko?

Un sobresalto provino de los hombros del más bajo, como si saliese de sus pensamientos.

—¿Kagami-kun? —Su usual y apagada voz susurró para fijarse en la curiosa mirada de su amigo— Lo siento, no escuché lo que decías.

—Te decía para ir a comer hamburguesas después del entrenamiento —repitió, sin dejar de mirarlo con una inconsciente preocupación— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo pensaba. No es nada.

Y el asunto había acabado allí.

En ese momento no le dio mucha importancia, pero ahora simplemente no podía sacarse aquello de la cabeza. No después de que en ese mismo día (sábado), cuando regresaba de comprar los ingredientes para poder cocinar en la semana, se había topado con esa imagen. Esa que no dejaba de aparecer en sus pensamientos.

Con un helado en boca, esperaba paciente que la luz se tornara verde para los peatones, cuando diviso dos cabelleras celestes y una negra. Aquel tono de cabello extremadamente raro, pero por increíble que parezca era natural, solo lo tenía una persona que conocía. Kuroko. Y no estaba equivocado.

Ese compañero de equipo, que había visto tantas veces y aun así podía contar con una sola mano las veces que este había mostrado alguna expresión en su cara, estaba caminado cabizbajo atrás de esas dos figuras que suponía eran sus padres.

Los ojos entrecerrados, los labios fruncidos y las cejas curvadas. _Dolor._ Se podía sentir claramente.

Poco fue el tiempo que tuvo para reaccionar, pues cuando quiso hacer algo, este ya se había metido en un auto negro aparcado en la otra calle. Segundos después, se había esfumado.

Con la vista fija en el techo y el celular abierto en una mano, esperaba que le contestara. No respondió.

Y el pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada para responder las dudas que se incrementaban cada vez más al igual que la preocupación.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —murmuró.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** KHR ni KnB son de mi propiedad, este fanfic fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Sin poder hacer nada, la venda se le fue quitada bruscamente al momento que su cuerpo sintió el frío suelo.

—¡Cuidado, estos se venden hoy! ¡Si se arruinan, lo pagarás tú! —Una molesta voz gruñona gritó a lo lejos, la vista aún se le hacía borrosa por lo que no podía identificar a su dueño.

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota! —respondió una muchísimo más cerca, a un par de metros de distancia—. No tienes que repetírmelo, joder.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando sintió unas manos tomarlo por la cintura. Podía pensar y estaba consciente de su situación, pero sus sentidos fallaban al igual que su propio cuerpo. Pestañeó un par de veces para poder vislumbrar una figura.

Un hombre de contextura ancha lo miraba como si no estuviera allí, como si fuera solo una mercancía más que debía de cuidar. Y en realidad, así mismo era como lo veía.

Después de todo, eso era. Un objeto más en venta. Y Kuroko estaba consciente de eso.

—Este está bueno, no creo que haga falta maquillaje... —murmuró el hombre más para sí mismo mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo y rostro del de pelo celeste. De pronto, lo cargó como un saco y lo sentó en una silla de madera—. Bien. Supongo que solo el vestuario será necesario... —siguió murmurando—. ¡Astrid! ¡Prepáralo!

Su cabeza mareada pudo captar como el hombre lo abandonaba para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Intuyó que repetiría el mismo procedimiento con las otras pobres almas que habían caído en ese mundo bajo como mercancía.

Kuroko suspiró dolido, sin demostrarlo en lo más mínimo hacia la chica que se le acercaba con excesivo maquillaje en cara y unas cuantas prendas en la mano.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos esperando dormirse...

Tal vez... de esa forma... se despertaría al día siguiente en su habitación, y todo aquello habría sido una pesadilla.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Ya sabía que no lograría nada. Si no había funcionado las otras veces que se encontraba en la misma situación, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo en ese momento? Realmente anhelaba que sus padres volvieran por él unos días después de haber llegado al lugar de venta, como siempre hacían. Esperaba volver a ver sus sonrisas hipócritas, diciéndole que ya habían solucionado todo el problema y que podía volver a casa. Miraba expectante y con esperanza a la nada, temiendo por su propio futuro...

Pero, por alguna razón...

Tuvo el presentimiento que sería la última vez que vería a sus padres.

 _Por algún motivo, supo que esta vez nadie vendría a rescatarlo..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** KHR ni KnB son de mi propiedad, este fanfic fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

—A04, A04... ¿me escuchas? —El Inter-comunicador parecía fallar. Un molesto sonido como si el viento golpeara el micrófono en la otra línea, calaba por el oído del guardia.

Gokudera se mostró desinteresado ante la mueca fastidiada del hombre a su costado. Parecía tener problemas con su comunicador.

—Te copio, B12, ¿sucede algo por tu zona? —contestó profesionalmente en tono bajo y con expresión seria, el guardia de pelo negro crispado y con enormes cicatrices en el rostro, que se encontraba a unos metros del de rulos plateados.

—Tenemos un problema, situación número 87, nivel bajo... ¿Podrías venir un momento? Deja a A96 a cargo de tu territorio.

—De acuerdo, voy para allá —afirmó cortando la comunicación y girándose al de pelo plateado y rulos finos—. A96, te quedas a cargo, novato. Asegúrate de mantener el área...

—... bien vigilada —completó el chico bomba con una molestia divertida, sonriendo juguetón—. Ya lo sé, anciano, no lo repitas.

El guardia bufó en su lugar. Aquel chico recién tenía un par de días en pleno funcionamiento como agente de seguridad, no entendía el peligro de ser un guardia en ese tipo de mundo. Parecía tomárselo todo en broma y hablaba como si aquello fuera un trabajo de medio tiempo más.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Aquel insolente niño sufriría cuando la realidad lo golpeara.

Sin esperar, el veterano hombre musculoso se retiró hacia donde lo solicitaban, mientras el peli-plateado resoplaba en fastidio. Era cansado e irritante actuar como un joven ignorante que no entiende la seriedad de las cosas... Si fuera por él, ya le hubiera metido diez bombas a todos sus "compañeros de trabajo" por donde nunca llega la luz, en cada ocasión que lo trataban como un mocoso idiota. Su único motivo para aguantarlo, era su adorado Décimo, al cual no podría ver a la cara si perdía el control con algo tan simple (por no mencionar que este lo congelaría sin dudarlo... Sí que su jefe había cambiado con los años...).

El muchacho, que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, cubría su cuerpo con las ropas de guardia de seguridad. El negro atuendo contrastaba con la piel pálida, mas no enfermiza, del joven. Realmente... era guapo. Y eso ni el guardia veterano que acababa de irse (y que parecía verlo despectivamente) podía negarlo. Incluso con aquellos poco usuales rulos que se acoplaban alrededor de su rostro, se veía increíblemente bien. Si tan solo pudieran ver el cuerpo trabajado bajo el traje...

Todo pensamiento fue apartado bruscamente por su portador al notar un destello rojo por el rabillo del ojo. Era la cámara de seguridad, la cual indicaba que acababa de ser apagada.

Era hora.

Acomodó el gorro del uniforme y agachó la mirada, cubriendo sus ojos esmeraldas. El plan debía ir perfecto. Y aunque era su trabajo, la verdadera razón era que no quería ver otra vez la impotencia en los ojos de su jefe... Deseaba con todo lo que podía el poder ayudarlo a alcanzar su ambición de convertir a Vongola en lo que era en un principio.

Todo por el jefe que le había mostrado lo que era tener un lugar al qué pertenecer.

Todo por su Tsuna-sama.

La mirada determinada mantuvo fija su misión. Se marchó de su puesto y se dirigió tras bambalinas hacia donde estaban las "mercancías" de _reserva_. Cumpliría su parte del plan con el mayor esfuerzo y eficacia.

Solo esperaba que el friki del béisbol, el niño del ranking, la cabeza de piña y la cabeza de césped hicieran bien su parte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** KHR ni KnB son de mi propiedad, este fanfic fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Yamamoto Takeshi sabía que había sido descuidado. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó al recordar la forma en la que casi había estropeado todo el plan cuando empezó a hablar con el otro guardia. No esperó que intentar mezclarse socializando lo llevaría a ser presionado para responder ciertas preguntas por varios deslices de boca que tuvo. Gokudera tenía algo de razón cuando decía que debía mejorar su habilidad para manipular las conversaciones.

El experto en béisbol soltó una pequeña risita al imaginar la expresión de aquel con quien compartía una extraña, pero fuerte amistad.

Al menos tuvo suerte de llamar la atención del otro guardia a la hora acordada. Si todo lo demás iba según lo planeado, Fuuta debía de haber hackeado correctamente –con la ayuda de Irie– la base de seguridad, mostrando un vídeo grabado previamente de Gokudera estando solo, vigilando el lugar, mientras la verdadera cámara se encontraba apagada.

Hayato posiblemente ya estaba en camino a donde estaban las personas que serían subastadas en los días próximos. Este tenía que evacuarlos de forma discreta con la ayuda del poder de Mukuro.

Todavía reía sin motivo cada vez que veía a esos dos y a Hibari actuar tan obedientemente (comparados a como suelen ser) cuando era una misión seria. Aunque nadie lo admitiera ni lo echara en cara, Tsuna daba miedo cuando entraba en modo _jefe_ , y este no permitía ningún fallo. Todos sus guardianes eran testigos de ello.

Sin embargo, además de sólo cumplir órdenes, Takeshi entendía la razón del porqué esa misión era tan importante. Y concordaba con Tsuna en eso.

Recordando fugazmente el hecho de que en un principio él pensaba que todo aquello era un juego... Podía notar como todo había cambiado, pero no se sentía así. Ahora tenían muchas más responsabilidades, viajaban de forma frecuente a diversos países, incluso llegaban a matar si era necesario. Aceptaba que la vida que vivía en ese momento no era la más santa ni la mejor, pero tenía a sus amigos a su lado, y ellos lo tenían a él. Unos amigos bien extraños y raros, pero aun amigos después de todo.

El pelinegro compartía la vestimenta que todo el personal de seguridad usaba. Días antes había presentado su _currículum_ junto con Hayato, haciéndose pasar por jóvenes ignorantes (y apuestos) que querían algo de dinero para comprar un departamento que compartirían estando en sus vidas de universitarios. Sabían que _ellos_ necesitaban personal no-importante que podrían usar como chivo expiatorio si se presentaba algún problema. Tsuna les había dicho que era mejor destacar lo suficiente para no destacar.

Y sí, había funcionado.

Despejándose de sus cavilaciones, Yamamoto afiló la mirada al notar una figura con rostro robusto lleno de cicatrices aparecer por el pasillo, yendo en dirección a su _compañero_. No dudó. Ninguno de los arrogantes veteranos pudo siquiera notar que estaban inconscientes. Yamamoto Takeshi escondió toda prueba, y amarrando bien a sus _sempais_ de trabajo, se dirigió al encuentro con el amante del boxeo. Ya había logrado dirigir la atención de los guardias para liberar a Gokudera. Ahora debía ir a proteger a los sujetos que estaban a punto de ser vendidos.

Realmente... el que los guardias hayan sido agrupados de dos ayudaba bastante en el plan.

Las cosas estaban yendo bien...

Tal vez... _demasiado._


	7. Chapter 7: Una vista al pasado

_**Disclaimer:**_ _KHR ni KnB son de mi propiedad, este fanfic fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

 _Una brisa agradable acariciaba sus mejillas. Los cabellos castaños despeinándose y una mirada indescifrable. Indiscutiblemente…_ fresco.

Tal vez… ¿Debería hacerlo esta vez…?

 _Sus ojos se oscurecieron por una décima de segundo, inclinándose ligeramente sobre sí mismo. Si tan solo se movía unos cuantos grados más,_ _ **tan solo**_ _unos cuantos más…_

 _Balanceando los pies, el de pelo castaño observó el diminuto y enorme pueblo en el que vivía. Estaba a segundos y centímetros de crear una desfigurada mancha roja en el cemento, a unos nueve pisos desde donde estaba._

 _Un poco más…_

 _Sus manos posándose a cada lado de sus muslos, sus ojos acaramelados fijados en el frío pavimento, arrimándose lentamente, más y más al borde._

 _El aire fresco, la brisa relajante, el olor a pureza, las nubes paseando, el sonido de su propia respiración, el cimiento esperando por él… Sus sentidos tomando nota de lo que podría ser la última…_

 _ **Y sonrió.**_

 _Tan cerca, pronto…_

 ***¡Slam!***

 _Un ligero estremecimiento lo azotó entero y sin más, la sombra dejó de poseer su rostro. Curvó sus labios en un imperceptible movimiento y se deshizo de todo malestar. Sin siquiera voltear, supo quién había llegado a la terraza._

— _Tsunayoshi-nii-san,_ _ohay_ ō _gozaimasu._

 _Y sonriendo su más pura sonrisa, miró al pequeño que lo había salvado tantas veces._

— _Ohay_ ō _, Kuroko-kun._

* * *

 **Detesto el colegio!**

 **Ahhhhhhhhh!**

 **OK, antes de llenar mil líneas con quejas estúpidas, les agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi… pobre trabajo. T_T Si supieran… antes sí podía, pero ahora ya no me sale el poder poner todo lo que siento al escribir, en palabras. Siento que es vacío y que mis palabras no transmiten lo que quiero… *suspiro* Solo queda seguir practicando…**

 **PERO en serio gracias TuT!**

 **(** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **)/ Trataré de hacerlo mejor!**


End file.
